Bet
by BloodLily16
Summary: Adric and the Doctor make a bet, and Tegan has some strange dreams.


"Queen to H5." said the Doctor, moving his piece. "Check." Adric raised an eyebrow.

"Knight to H5." he said, taking the Doctor's Queen. "_Checkmate_." The Doctor scowled and looked up at his young companion.

"Drat." he muttered, sitting up. Adric sniggered, and the Doctor glared up at him. "It's bad form to boast." he said.

"I'm not boasting." Adric said. "But you have to do it right now."

"_But she's asleep!_"

"Lucky for you. If I'd lost, Nyssa's awake."

"If she wakes up, she's going to kill me."

"Stop being a pessimist!"

"I'm an optimist! You're just blinded by the fact that you won!"

"Do it. Now." Adric crossed his arms and the Doctor sighed, getting up and heading towards Tegan's room, Adric right behind Doctor opened the door, careful not to make a sound, and poked his head in the doorway.

Tegan was fast asleep, breathing in little puffs of air, accompanied by a little whistle when she exhaled. He sighed and snuck into the room, then stood by the bed. Tegan was smiling, she must be having a good dream. The Doctor glared at Adric, who gestured for him to go ahead. The Doctor sighed again and pecked Tegan on the cheek. She rolled over, and her arm, which had been dangling off the bed, snagged him and yanked him onto her with such force that she woke up.

"Doc!?" she asked, flustered and spluttering. "What the- What- What're you _DOING_?!"

"Uh-oh." muttered Adric, trying to sneak away.

"Get. In. Here." Tegan snarled. Adric froze, about-faced, and walked into the room. Tegan pushed the Doctor off of her and got up out of bed, crossing her arms and glaring at each of them in turn. "Who'd like to tell me what happened first?"

"Er... Adric and I were playing chess," started the Doctor, "and eventually we decided to... liven up the game."

"Meaning?" asked Tegan.

"We made a bet." said Adric. "If I lost, then I'd give Nyssa a peck on the cheek, but if the Doctor lost..."

"I'd... Give you..." muttered the Doctor. "Er... Likewise."

"And he lost." Adric said, beaming. Tegan glared at him and his gaze dropped to his feet. She turned her gaze onto the Doctor, who winced and squirmed.

"So you were trying to smooch me?" she asked, blowing out a puff of air and tilting her head slightly. The Doctor nodded, blushing slightly. "Not trying to get in bed or anything?"

"No!" the Doctor yelped, flushing about as red as he had on Hart 5. "Of course not! I mean, Tegan…" he said, then mumbled on why he would never do anything like that, because she was his friend and it would be a grave betrayal of their trust and friendship and-

"Alright." Tegan sighed, interrupting him. "I believe you. You can leave now." Before she could say another word they were charging down the corridor towards the console room.

She chuckled as she shut the door, then got back into bed and let out a sigh. It must have been a dream then. But it had seemed so vivid... She lay there for a while, reminiscing about the dream, quivering at how real every… sensation had seemed.

After about half an hour, Tegan decided she wasn't going to get anymore sleep for a while, so she put on some clothes and headed for the library, where she found Nyssa pouring over a copy of some book the Doctor had said was from her future. What was the title? Eras Gone? Something like that. Tegan pushed the thought to the back of her mind and browsed through the books.

"You're up early." said Nyssa, glancing up at Tegan.

"It's those boys." Tegan muttered, squinting at a book before moving on. "They managed to make a bet over a chess match!"

"What was the bet?" Nyssa asked, curiosity piqued.

"If the Doctor lost the match, he'd have to kiss me on the cheek." said Tegan, coming back around and sitting on an armchair across from Nyssa. "If Adric lost, he'd have to kiss you on the cheek."

"And the Doctor lost?" asked Nyssa. Tegan nodded and smiled wryly.

"He fell right on top of me on the way out too." she said.

"Oooh..." said Nyssa, covering her grin with both hands.

"And I was having this dream…" Tegan said, biting her lip. "And it involved him... Right on top of me..." Nyssa stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Have you been having a lot of these dreams?" she finally asked.

"I've been having a few…" Tegan admitted.

"Were they good dreams?"

"Ohhhh yeah." Said Tegan, grinning. Nyssa chuckled, then turned serious, hands going into her lap.

"Do you think this could be a result of the exposure to the flowers on Hart?" she asked. Tegan shrugged.

"I dunno." said Tegan. "The only reason I mentioned it was because of tonight, and how he came into my room."

"Hm." Nyssa picked up her book and continued reading. The blue dragon on the cover gazed at Tegan as the stewardess wondered what to do next.

"Maybe you could talk to him about it." Nyssa finally suggested.

"He'd kick me out for sure." said Tegan.

Nyssa didn't have a response, and Tegan eventually got bored and left to wander around the TARDIS in hopes of curing her insomnia.

Meanwhile Adric and the Doctor were having a similar discussion in the console room.

"She'll want to leave now!" shouted the Doctor, throwing his arms in the air and pacing around. "Not that I blame her, she woke up with me right on top of her!"

"She said that it was alright." said Adric, reading through a math book.

"She said that she believed that I wasn't trying to get in bed with her." said the Doctor. "She never said it was alright that I walked into her room and kissed her!"

"It was only on the cheek."

"_Not the point!_"

"Tegan won't leave." scoffed Adric. "Between your horrid piloting skills and her attitude towards you, she'll be traveling with us for the rest of her natural life!"

"I am in…" The Doctor paused and turned to look at Adric. "Attitude?"

"She's romantically attracted to you." he said matter-of-factly. "It's fairly obvious."

"Tegan?" asked the Doctor. The memory of what Tegan'd whispered in his ear came to mind, but he pushed it to the back of his head. She had been under the influence of powerful pheromones, and he couldn't really believe that the Tegan he knew would feel like that towards him. Not that he couldn't be a little disappointed, but it was just how the universe worked. "_No…_"

"Yes." Said Adric.

"Not Tegan!" exclaimed the Doctor. "No!"

"Ask her about it then." said Adric.

"Ask her what?" scoffed the Doctor. "'Excuse me Tegan, but I was wondering if you had any romantic feelings towards me?'"

"Er... Doc?"

The two males snapped their heads to stare at Tegan, who, in turn, was staring at them.

There was a long and awkward pause.

"I'm going to bed." said Adric, leaving the room in a hurry. "Up past my bedtime."

Now alone, the Doctor and Tegan stared at each other, the tension so thick one could cut with a knife. The light was dim in the console room, the Doctor's idea to help maintain his companion's circadian rhythms.

"So… what was that about?" asked Tegan.

"Er, nothing." said the Doctor, a little too quickly. After a while he ducked his head. "Adric believes that you have romantic feelings for me." he admitted.

"Really?" squeaked Tegan, praying that he didn't notice her eyes widen, or the red heat creeping along her face like a traitorous soldier sending word to the enemy.

"Silly, I know." said the Doctor, perhaps a little too quickly. "But… Er…"

"Can I ask you a question?" said Tegan.

"W-what is it?" he asked, hearts racing.

"If you were having dreams about someone," she sat down as she started talking and the Doctor followed suit, "um… erotic dreams… what would you do?"

"Erotic dreams?" the Doctor asked, cocking his eyebrow. "About whom?"

"No-one!" Tegan said quickly. "Just answer the question, alright?"

"Well, I suppose I'd tell the person." he said, shrugging. "They'd have a right to know. Or… I suppose writing about the dreams might help."

"Okay." said Tegan, smiling as she left. "Thanks Doc."

"Anytime." he said, grinning back at her.

Tegan went back to her room to find a pad of paper and a pencil on her bed. Smiling slightly, she sat down on the bed and took up the pencil and paper, and began writing away. When she was done, she put the papers under her mattress and laid down, slipping into dreamland as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had very good dreams.

**Bloody: And done! This ended up a whole longer than planned…**

**Unicorn Plushie: Bloody doesn't own DW, R&R please!**


End file.
